


i like you. no, i love you.

by soongyuus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kinda insecure!soonyoung, slight!making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongyuus/pseuds/soongyuus
Summary: Three days into their honeymoon trip, Soonyoung’s insecurities got the best of him. Mingyu is there to prove him wrong.





	i like you. no, i love you.

**Author's Note:**

> who here watched the Ideal Cut in Manila? ahhhh ; A ; watching SVT live made me realized how much I love soonyoung and mingyu. i've been looking for fics to read but there's a lack of soongyu/moshi fics, so, here we are. :) i know this could've been better, there really is no backstory planned for this because as always, i just write on a whim. it just hit me and boom, a fic is made haha! i had this fic idea on my drafts for so long and i know it was supposed to be a crack fic but i'm really craving for soft!soongyu being cute so.. i'm gonna end this now and hope you enjoy this! comments are appreciated!

Mingyu wakes up to the stream of light coming from the moon hitting down on his cheek, his arm immediately searching for the blanket he must have kicked off his body while he was asleep, pulling it over him to protect himself from the wind coming from outside, making his body shiver. _Wait._

 

Slipping an eye open, Mingyu notes the opened doors of the room’s balcony, the thin curtains hanging around it swinging whenever the wind passes by. He feels on the side table for his phone, pressing on the lock button and squints his eyes on the screen to see the time. It’s just 4:18 in the morning. Mingyu yawns, stretching his arms above his head before turning his body to face… an empty side of the bed. Both his eyes slips open this time in worry. Mingyu sits up, patting the space beside him and releasing a sigh of relief when he feels the slight heat left by another body on it. Maybe Soonyoung just went to the bathroom. Mingyu smiles, looking at the ring on his hand, the band glinting even in the dark. It has been 3 days but Mingyu still feels like it was just yesterday when they met.

 

The door to the balcony opening snaps Mingyu out of his trance, his head whipping to the direction in suspicion but a smile takes over the frown on his face when he sees Soonyoung emerge from the curtains, closing the door behind him before facing Mingyu. Soonyoung’s hair is a mess on top of his head, his upper teeth biting on his plump lower lip. Mingyu mirrors it, trying not to show how happy he is to see his husband. _HUSBAND!_

 

“Hey, baby,” Mingyu greets and Soonyoung looks up in surprise, his eyes blinking as if to rid himself of the trance he’s in.

 

“Have you been awake for long? It’s just 4am,” Mingyu asks, spreading his arms in front of him, making grabby hands at Soonyoung like a child asking for his favorite teddy bear. Soonyoung gives him a small smile before shaking his head, stepping into Mingyu’s arms and basking in the warmth that his husband brings. Soonyoung presses his cheek on the top of Mingyu’s head, his own arms circling around the younger man’s shoulder. His smile softens when he feels Mingyu tightening his hug. “What were you doing up?”

 

Mingyu feels Soonyoung shrug his shoulder, his whole body moving at the action and he looks up at the man, perching his chin on Soonyoung’s stomach in able to meet his eyes. Soonyoung looks away and Mingyu frowns. “Hyung, is something bothering you?”

 

“It’s nothing,” Soonyoung answers quickly, hands planting on Mingyu’s cheeks to pull the younger’s head to rest on his stomach, carding his hands through his hair when Mingyu gets comfortable. Soonyoung sighs, looking down at the precious person on his arms right now. He still can’t believe Mingyu had married him. Him, Kwon Soonyoung, who so far away from how Mingyu is. Soonyoung doesn’t deserve him. But here Mingyu is anyway, humming contentedly as Soonyoung continues playing with his hair. Soonyoung feels his eyes water again.

 

“Hyung, seriously, is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?” Mingyu mumbles against his stomach, his thumb now drawing circles against Soonyoung’s back and he feels it when Soonyoung finally relaxes in his hold, a heavy sigh escaping the older’s lips. Mingyu pulls away to look up at him again, frowning when he sees a sad pout forming on Soonyoung’s face. Grabbing the older man’s hand, Mingyu pulls Soonyoung until the man is seated on his lap. “Talk to me.”

 

Soonyoung looks down at his lap, shaking his head. “It’s stupid, forget it.”

 

Mingyu squints his eyes at Soonyoung, grabbing Soonyoung’s face on his hand to lead his face up to meet Mingyu’s eyes. Mingyu clicks his tongue when Soonyoung looks away, angling his head just to meet gazes with his husband until Soonyoung relents with a light punch on Mingyu’s shoulder. “Stop doing that.”

 

“Tell me what’s bothering you then,” Mingyu retaliates, not letting go of Soonyoung’s face. Soonyoung sighs, submitting himself to Mingyu’s touch and slumping over the younger man. “You can’t laugh at me. If you laugh I’m flying back home and leaving you here.”

 

Mingyu feigns shock and offense, “You won’t.”

 

Soonyoung just rolls his eyes at Mingyu, pulling the younger’s hands away from his face in order to place his head on Mingyu’s shoulder, burying his nose on the man’s neck.

 

“Soonyou-”

 

“Y-you like me, right?” Soonyoung asks in a small voice, curling on Mingyu’s lap as if he wants to make himself as small as possible and possibly disappear from the face of the earth the moment he realized how stupid his question sounds. Soonyoung feels rather than hears the chuckles that comes out from Mingyu’s body. He bites lightly on the younger’s neck. “I told you not to laugh!” Soonyoung whines but Mingyu only wraps his arm around Soonyoung to hug him tighter, angling his head to the side to drop a kiss on Soonyoung’s hair.

 

“Ahhh what do I do with you? You’re so cute,” Mingyu coos, burying his nose on Soonyoung’s hair and kissing down his ears. Soonyoung loves it when Mingyu does this. Most of the time, Soonyoung would dissolve into giggles as soon as Mingyu starts nosing on his ear but Mingyu stops this time because Soonyoung only curls on himself more. “Wait, you’re serious?”

“Forget it. It’s stupid. Let me go,” Soonyoung answers, his voice now quiet even with the silence surrounding them. Soonyoung tries to struggle free from Mingyu’s hold but Mingyu won’t budge, he cups Soonyoung’s cheek in one hand, turning the man’s face to take a clear look at him.

 

Mingyu sighs albeit with still a hint of fondness on it. His thumb strokes lightly on the soft plane of Soonyoung’s cheek, dropping a kiss on his nose when just looking at Soonyoung proves not to be enough to satisfy the butterflies dancing inside Mingyu’s stomach. “Of course I like you,” Mingyu starts. “No, wait, I love you. I’m very much in love with you.”

 

Soonyoung opens his eyes to meet Mingyu’s gaze and there it is again, the love and warmth surrounding Mingyu whenever he trains his gaze on Soonyoung as if Soonyoung is the best thing that ever happened to him.

 

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me, hyung,” Mingyu answers with a soft smile, his lips stretching on his perfect white teeth, showing off his cute fangs and Soonyoung thinks Mingyu’s too bright and too perfect and just too much and how could he deserve this man in front of him? Holding him like he’s something precious. Smiling contentedly at him as if he’s the only thing that completes Mingyu’s life.

 

“I married you, didn’t I? Where did that come from?” Mingyu inquires, still dropping featherlight kisses on every inch of Soonyoung’s face. Soonyoung can’t help but close his eyes at the sensation it gives him, his heart still beating fast on his chest despite being with Mingyu for 4 years now. Mingyu’s kisses almost distracting him from his thoughts. _Almost._

 

Soonyoung grabs Mingyu’s face on his hands to stop the man from kissing him, blinking his eyes open and pouting as he thinks of his answer. “I-I don’t know. I mean, yeah. You married me. B-but-”

 

“But?” Mingyu asks, waiting patiently for Soonyoung’s answer. He’s kind of getting to understand what is happening. This had happened plenty of times before, though it had lessen than from when they first started dating. Soonyoung can’t help but get in these moods wherein he just feels like… He’s not enough. That there will always be something better. Mingyu hates it when it happens. He curses the world for inflicting such pain on someone as precious, pure, loving and hardworking as Soonyoung. The man did nothing but bring warmth and light to the people around him. He doesn’t deserve to doubt himself like this.

 

“Did you marry me as a friend? Brother? A lover? You just- You felt obligated didn’t you. I- What if you realized-”

 

“Soonyoung-hyung..”

 

“That I’m really not that good for you. That I’m just wasting your time. What if I hinder you from achieving your goals and dreams? You are.. You can be so much more Mingyu. Why me? I’m just- I’m just me. I’m not as talented as you. I’m nothing. And you-you’re everything good-”

 

“Soonyoung, look at me,” Mingyu cuts in, having enough of Soonyoung’s ramble. He’s not letting Soonyoung go down the rabbit hole alone again. “You’re not nothing, you hear me? And I married you because I can’t imagine spending my life and achieving all my dreams without you by my side. You’re my inspiration. My light. You are the sun to my moon. I shine because you help me to. That sounds so cheesy but, I mean it. I really do. I love you so much I feel like I’m just gonna explode anytime and I’ll be a pile of ashes that screams how much I’m so in love with you. We aren’t perfect, okay? But- Oh no, you’re crying,” Mingyu pause to wipe the tears that’s slowly building on Soonyoung’s lids and trailing down fast his eyes to his cheeks, his cute nose reddening and Soonyoung started sniffing. “Hey, don’t cry. I already said all of this on my wedding vow,” Mingyu tries to joke and he internally sighs when Soonyoung cracks a smile at him, wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s shoulder to pull him in. Mingyu returns it, rubbing Soonyoung’s back in comfort.

 

“So unfair, you’re still so pretty even when you cry,” Mingyu protests, squeezing Soonyoung against him. “Please, please let me prove to you how much you’re deserving of all the best this world has to offer, okay? We’ll always have each other back and we can waste each other time all we want but one thing for sure, I’m never getting tired of you. Of this. I’ve been dreaming about that wedding ever since Minghao introduced you to me during his exhibit, you know?” Mingyu pulls away slightly to lean his forehead against Soonyoung’s, dropping a quick peck on his lips and mirroring the soft smile that bloomed on Soonyoung’s face right after.

 

“We’ll fight the monster together, won’t we?” Soonyoung nods, wiping at his cheeks. He scrunches his nose up when he feels how much he cried, biting at his lips before looking up to meet Mingyu’s soft gaze again.

 

Mingyu raises an eyebrow in amusement when Soonyoung’s cheeks reddens, “What?”

 

“Can you kiss me?” Soonyoung asks, shyly. As if they haven’t done it and done more than just kissing for the time they have been together. But Mingyu won’t complain, he’d always be too happy to oblige. “Of course. Anything for my Soonyoungie~”

 

“Call me hyung, you asshole,” Soonyoung swats at him, smile turning into a grin when Mingyu sticks his tongue out at him.

 

They stare at each other for a while, just drinking each other’s presence, letting the moment sink in and Soonyoung feels silly for even thinking that he doesn’t deserve Mingyu when all Mingyu does is prove him what he’s worthy of.

 

It’s Mingyu who breaks first, leaning in to capture Soonyoung’s soft lips on his, claiming what’s now all his. His hands travel from Soonyoung’s shoulder to his neck, angling the man’s head to deepen the kiss, smiling at the whine that escapes from Soonyoung’s throat when Mingyu licks on his lower lip for entrance. Soonyoung welcomes the feeling of Mingyu’s tongue exploring the heat of his mouth, his own tongue battling for dominance as he presses his body a little more closer to Mingyu’s, their hips pressing together and the hand that travels up Mingyu’s hair tightens its hold the moment Mingyu starts thrusting his hips up to meet Soonyoung’s moving ones.

 

“I love you, Mingyu,” Soonyoung whispers on Mingyu’s lips, head tilting back right after to give Mingyu more space to claim on his neck, his teeth biting and sucking at soft flesh, marking it red. Mingyu humps against the pulse in Soonyoung’s neck, placing a soft peck on the big mark he created.

 

“I love you, Soonyoung-ah. I love you so much,” Mingyu whispers on his skin, repeating the words again and again together with more phrases of worship and assurance, puncturing every “you’re so worth it”, “you deserve all the good things”, “you’re so fucking beautiful” with a kiss as he lowers Soonyoung down on their bed, his other hand squeezing on Soonyoung’s exposed thigh making the older man moan in pleasure.

 

Mingyu looks up from his place in between Soonyoung’s thighs, his lips pressing a kiss on Soonyoung’s knees as he meets Soonyoung’s hooded gaze. “Let me prove to you how much I love you, yeah?” He whispers through the space between them, scared to break the calm spark surrounding them. Soonyoung gives him a smile and nods, reaching his hand out to cup Mingyu’s face and Mingyu mirrors it on his own face. Winking one last time just to hear Soonyoung laugh, Mingyu begins his mission.

 

And maybe Mingyu will do it over and over again if it means making Soonyoung feel so loved.

  


_Just like how he deserves._

  



End file.
